ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Suit
The are suits of powered armor worn by certain people to become 'Ultramen' in the absence of the authentic Ultraman. Originally developed by Mitsuhiro Ide of the SSSP, more models have since come into existence through various means. History ULTRAMAN A creation of Ide, though some of their technology was provided by Yapool, the suit is a device made to be worn by a bearer of the Ultraman Factor, allowing them to use a greater potential of their Ultra DNA than before. It has two known wearers, Shin Hayata and his son Shinjiro. The two wore them to fulfill their roles as 'Ultraman' for the SSSP, helping to battle evil aliens and act as a deterrent for other aliens who may think to commit similar atrocities. Later models designed for normal humans have also been designed and built. Models, Armaments, and Functions - Convenience Prototype= }} - Anime= }} }} The was the first suit was worn by Shin Hayata, this black and grey armor is without a helmet or any extra features. It was used by Shin for some ten years, its first use being against the being calling itself Bemular. It was later enhanced into the Convenience Prototype, featuring a facemask like the Ultraman Suit and a modernized power core. Worn by Shin to fight Ace Killer and his goons. :;Abilities and Equipment *'Focus': The suit focus the wearer's strength allowing them to make better use of their natural strength. *'Protection': While both provide protection, the newer model seemed to hold superior defense as it took Bemular's heat ray at point-blank range and was relatively unscathed while Shin's armor was damaged by Bemular's own strength and extra arms. *'Color Timer': On the suit, there is a mechanical Color Timer. When the suit's energy output or consumption of Specium energy from the user drops below certain levels the light turns red and begins to flash like a real Color Timer. - Ver. Z= (also known as Ultraman Suit Zoffy'https://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000136268) is a further upgrade of the Protosuit. Its design is based on Zoffy. :;Abilities and Equipment *'Focus: The suit focus the wearer's strength allowing them to make better use of their natural strength. Ver. Z takes this function a step firther via the glowing lights on the chest and shoulders, which enhance the Specium energy the suit absorbs from Shin. *'Protection': Like the other suits, this one also provides it wearer with extra protection against attacks. *'Color Timer': On the suit, there is a mechanical Color Timer. When the suit's energy output or consumption of Specium energy from the user drops below certain levels the light turns red and begins to flash like a real Color Timer. *'Specium Ray': The Ver. Z suit allowed Shin to fire a Specium Ray, much like Shinjiro's suit. }} - Ultraman Suit= Manga= |-| Anime= The newer worn by Shinjiro, this suit more closely resembles Ultraman. It has all the same abilities as the first one but has a helmet and added armaments such as the Specium Blades and the Specium Ray. Its first use was also against Bemular in the same battle that saw the end of the prototype's use. The suit was described by Ide as a reinforced version of the prototype version, meaning greater protection and more features. It is eventually upgraded into the B-Type suit, with more features added as well as more red coloring, and a reduction in weight. Ide upgraded the suit after noticing that the old suit could no longer keep up with Shinjiro's evolving fighting style. :;Abilities and Equipment *'Ultraman Helmet': Shinjiro's suit comes with a helmet with a retractable face plate for his mouth. The helmet was obviously designed to resemble Ultraman and has a communication device installed so Ide can talk to Shinjiro when ever he needs to. *'Focus': The suit focuses the wearer's strength allowing them to make better use of their natural strength. *'Protection': While both provide protection, the newer model seemed to hold superior defense as it took Bemular's heat ray at point-blank range and was relatively unscathed, Shin's armor was damaged by Bemular's own strength and extra arms. Shinjiro was still injured from the heat ray, but it is unlikely he would've even survived that blast without the armor. *'Color Timer': On both father and son's suits there is a mechanical Color Timer. When the suit's energy output or consumption of Specium energy from the user drops below certain levels the light turns red and begins to flash like a real color timer. **'Limiter': When Shinjiro's armor is forced to its limits he can release the limiter. This gives him a speed and power boost and enhances his Specium Ray, however he has a short time before he is left completely drained of energy. When activated it appears that Shinjiro is glowing red and red streams of energy flow from his helmet's eyes and Color Timer. * : Shinjiro's suit is armed with Specium Blades, which are multipurpose energy blades. **'Blades': Like their names suggest they are are used for cutting and slicing through objects. **'Acceleration/Thrusters': The blades can be used as thrusters to propel Shinjiro forward or into the air. **'Defense': The blades can defend against energy attacks such as Bemular’s lasers. They cannot stop large beams however. * : On Shinjiro's wrists are connectors for the control units, when the left and right connectors are joined together, Shinjiro puts arms in the classic arm position the beam is automatically fired. The beam is fired from his horizontal arm and when the beam is being prepared and used the Specium Blades are deactivated. It is fired slightly differently in the anime adaptation, whereby Shinjiro pulls down a tab on the vertical right arm to reveal a port that fires the Specium Ray. ::;B-Type * : Shinjiro can conjure twin rings of energy, one on each hand, and use them to slice through things. They can also be thrown. * : A Specium Rifle that was designed for Shinjiro's use, to conserve the Ultraman Suit's energy. Its name is based on an old SSSP weapon, one that worked on the same principle as Ultraman's Specium Ray. *'Cloaking': The B-Type suit is capable of cloaking to stay out of plain sight. It takes on a far darker color scheme, mostly being black and grey, while the light-up parts turn a dark red. - Ver. 7= Manga= |-| Anime= , also called the , is a newer model made to be worn by ordinary people, who do not have the Ultraman Factor, it is armed with a blade and other edge weapons to compensate for the wearer's lack of an Ultraman Factor/Superhuman Strength. Despite it being made to be worn by a normal human, it places a great deal of strain on the user, meaning not just anyone can wear it. As it is constantly being upgraded from combat data gain through use, it is commonly referred to as just Version 'Seven'. :;Abilities and Equipment *'Ultraman Helmet': Moroboshi's suit has its own version of the Ultraman Helmet, this one bears a great resemblance to Ultraseven and also Mirror Knight. His helmet has a green light on the forehead that may be the suit's equivalent of the mechanical Color Timer seen on the previous models, further increasing the resemblance to Seven, via his Beam Lamp. Unlike Shinjiro's, this one can be connected to the suit and slides down over the wearer's face as the mouthpiece rises. *'Strength': Since he does not have the Ultraman Factor, Moroboshi's suit gives him greater strength than he would normally possess. *'Extra Armor': The version 7 suit was built with normal humans in mind, thus it has more armor than Shinjiro's model, particularly the chest and the shoulder region. * : Morboshi's suit comes with a high-tech katana. The blade is capable of devastating amounts of damage and using Specium Blade technology improve its cutting ability to the point that it can make a shockwave when swung. Because it is using Specium Blade technology, it is powered by Specium energy. Moroboshi wields two of these when the suit gets upgraded into Version 7.3 and beyond. *'Throwing Knives': Moroboshi's suit is armed with throwing knives that resemble Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. They are stored in pockets on the back of the suit. ::;Version 7.3 * : A modification of the rifle used by the SSSP Extermination Squads, they fire tipped with crystallized alien energy. Moroboshi uses two of them. * : A heavy Specium cannon, its power is close to that of Shinjiro's ray. It can be used as a beam blade by continuous fire, but that consumes energy quickly. Moroboshi carries two. ::;Version 7.5 * : Twin combat knives that are used by Seven. Ide made them capable of combining into a single larger weapon at Moroboshi's request. This is done by simply connecting the two blades to a intermittent connector. Despite their name and user, they are closer to the Zero Sluggers in function than the original Eye Slugger. - Ver. A= Manga= |-| Anime= Ultraman Suit Ver. A was designed by Yapool to be worn by Seiji Hokuto. The 'A' in its name stands for 'Alien' due to its origins, but Seiji personally calls it the . It is similar in appearance to Ultraman Ace. :;Abilities and Equipment *'Ultraman Helmet': Seiji's helmet appears to be very similar to Ultraman Ace's head, complete with the forward pointed crest and hole. *'Mechanical Color Timer': Like Shin's and Shinjiro's suits, Seiji's has a mechanical color timer that serves the same main purpose. * : Seiji's suits also sports arm mounted Specium weapons, but unlike Shinjiro's, they connect with each other to create a blade similar to Ultraman Ace's Ultra Guillotine technique. *'Flight': Seiji's suit is somehow able to provide flight via thrusters on his back, but they are not designed for long range flight. *'Beam Gauntlet': The suit's arm somehow reconfigures itself to become a giant beam cannon. *'Teleportation': When Seiji puts his fists together, a modified Mimicry System teleports the suit onto him. when he expects to go into battle. - Jack Suits= The , also called the American Suits by some, were made directly by Yapool in America. The suits are larger and bulkier due to the lack of resources Yapool worked with and because he was asked to make them look more imposing. However their size is for more than show, as they house several pieces of technology. Among them is the suit which Jack wears, from whence the name comes, while the other two sport simplified heads and chests. :;Abilities and Equipment *'Forcefield': A normally unseen shield of energy that can be deployed at will to protect the user. *'Retractable Mask': The mask can be retracted and stored within the back armor. *'Forearms': In its forearms are several weapons. **'Railgun': An electromagnetic high powered gun. **'Sword': The suit sports a retractable sword stored in its forearm. - Taro= The is a suit made by Yapool for Kotaro to replace his handmade suit, it resembles Ultraman Taro. It is based off the Seven suit, being an Ultraman Suit that does not have any combat functions and instead serves to protect the wearer, while acting as a power limiter to keep Kotaro's explosive power in check. - Tiga= Ultraman Suit Tiga (Alternatively Tiga Suit or https://heros-ultraman.com/news/column/20200124/post-634) is an Ultraman Suit based on Ultraman Tiga. Unlike the other suits, it was not created by the SSSP or their affiliated, and thus does not bear their marking and instead has the marking of GUTS printed onto it.File:TigaSuitData.jpg The suit is featured in the story ULTRAMAN SUIT ANOTHER UNIVERSE, written by veteran tokusatsu writer Keiichi Hasegawa.https://twitter.com/heros_ultraman/status/1187616288014659586 It was first revealed via Twitter that it would be made into a figure.https://twitter.com/heros_ultraman/status/1165222973047017472 Its wearer is , who is based on Daigo Madoka. :;Abilities and Equipment * : An arm gauntlet that houses the . It allows Daigo, who was originally not affiliated with the SSSP, to transfer the Tiga Suit onto him without using their equipment. The device is also used as a multi-purpose weapon. ** http://bandai-hobby.net/item/3509/: A spear made of energy produced from the Spark Lence. **'Beam Bullets': Energy bullets fired from the Spark Lence. * http://bandai-hobby.net/item/3509/: A finisher beam fired from the vertical right arm. *'Type Change': The Tiga Suit can change its shape and color for various combat options. Zepellion Spear.jpg|Zeperion Spear TigaSuitBeam.png|Zeperion Ray - Evil Tiga= Ultraman Suit Evil Tiga is an Ultraman Suit based on Evil Tiga, featured in the story ULTRAMAN SUIT ANOTHER UNIVERSE, written by veteran tokusatsu writer Keiichi Hasegawa.https://twitter.com/heros_ultraman/status/1206101672331661312 It was first revealed at an event showing the prototype Tiga Suit figure, as concept art.https://twitter.com/heros_ultraman/status/1177420813990916096 Its wearer is currently unknown. :;Abilities and Equipment * https://bandai-hobby.net/item/3765/: Similar to the Tiga Suit's Spark Lence, it emits a purple energy spear instead.https://heros-ultraman.com/news/topics/20200204/post-638 * : Evil Tiga's beam attack. * : An attack using gravitational waves. It seems to be very powerful, as it defeated Seiji Hokuto easily. EvilFork.png|Evil Fork EvilTigaSuitShot.png|Evil Shot - Zero= Ultraman Suit Zero, or Zero Suit, is an Ultraman Suit based on Ultraman Zero. Like the Tiga Suit, it is featured in the story ULTRAMAN SUIT ANOTHER UNIVERSE.https://heros-ultraman.com/news/topics/20200218/post-645 :;Abilities and Equipment * https://bandai-hobby.net/item/3758/: A lance weapon, similar to the Ultra Zero Bracelet's transformed state. ZeroSuitLance.jpg|Zero Lance - Game-Exclusive= These are Ultraman Suits that appear only in the mobile game ULTRAMAN BE ULTRA, or appear only as figures. - Gaia= Ultraman Suit Gaia is an Ultraman Suit based on Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version to make it more identifiable on a mobile device.https://heros-ultraman.com/news/topics/20200218/post-645 - Agul= Ultraman Suit Agul is an Ultraman Suit based on Ultraman Agul V2. :;Abilities and Equipment *'Whip-Sword': Agul Suit's main weapon is a multi-segmented whip-sword with a cyan-colored blade. The cross-guards bears resemblance to the Agulater. Ultraman Suit Agul Saber.jpg|Whip-Sword - Nexus= Ultraman Suit Nexus is an Ultraman Suit based on Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue. :;Abilities and Equipment *'Gauntlets': Based on the Armed Nexus and Arrow Armed Nexus. - Mebius= Ultraman Suit Mebius is an Ultraman Suit based on Ultraman Mebius.https://twitter.com/ULTRAMANBEULTRA/status/1230760367199944707 :;Abilities and Equipment * : A weapon stored on the back. *'Mebius Brace' - Hikari= Ultraman Suit Hikari is an Ultraman Suit based on Ultraman Hikari.https://twitter.com/ULTRAMANBEULTRA/status/1230789656842657792 :;Abilities and Equipment *'Knight Brace' }} }} Gallery Prototype Suit Manga.jpg|Convenience Prototype worn by Shin Manga Shinjiro Profile.jpg|The newer model used by Shinjiro Moroboshi_Suit_Profile.jpg|Ultraman Suit Ver. 7 Moroboshi_Suit_Profile2.jpg|Ver. 7's Accessories Suit7.3.png|Ultraman Suit Ver. 7.3 with all its weapons Hokuto_Suit.jpg|The Ace Suit Hokuto_Attachments.jpg Jack_Suit.jpg|The Jack/American Suit Jack_Suit_Details.jpg ConveniencePrototypeUltraSuit.png Armoredultraman.jpg|Shinjiro's suit in color Shinjiro ultraman.jpg Moroboshi sUIT Cover.png|Moroboshi's suit in color Shinjiro.jpg Shinjiro Slice.jpg Shinjiro Strength.jpg Manga Shinjiro battle scene.jpg Manga Shinjiro Brooding.jpg Shinjiro Limit Break.jpg Shinjiro Battle.jpg Shinjiro Stand.jpg Shinjiro Spec Ray.png Shin Manga Profile.jpg Limit Break Specium.jpg Limit Break Aftermath.jpg Shin Shadows.jpg Manga Spec Ray.jpg Shin Bem Battle.jpg Manga Jiro Ray Stance.jpg Shinjiro Stance.jpg Shin Unmasked.jpg Moroboshi_Helmetless.jpg Cover_Shinjiro_Moroboshi.png Ultraman Factor.jpg Moroboshi_Cover.jpg Moroboshi Slash.jpg Moroboshi Sword.jpg Moroboshi Blades.jpg Shin Hayata Ultra Suit.png Moroboshi_Helmet.jpg|Close up of Moroboshi's Helmet Shinjiro Stance Color.jpg Ultra_Suit_Manga.jpg|The Ultraman Suit Moroboshi.jpg ULTRAMAN_Vol4_Alt.jpg Shinjiro_Hovering.png Volume6 Cover.png Manga Guillotine Effect.jpg Ultra Guillotine Manga.jpg Hokuto Manga Change.jpg AceSuit.png American_Suits_Manga.jpg 20141111_04_30.jpg 20141111_04_24.jpg 20141111_04_25.jpg 20141111_04_26.jpg 20141111_04_27.jpg 20141111_04_28.jpg 20141111_04_29.jpg Suit for manga ULTRAMAN.jpg|Live-action suit at Comic Con 2017 DP86LVXUMAAHH4n.jpg 24058816_1957670044248266_4229023550276611874_n.jpg 24068724_1957669530914984_1384171698605585164_o.jpg 24176894_1957670154248255_8919350665678211466_n.jpg 24232746_1957669780914959_2046921072607890444_n.jpg ShinjiroUltramanSuitLiveRender.png UltramanSuitEvilTiga.png UltramanSuitAnotherUniverseUltras.jpg Trivia *The Ultraman Suits bare a resemblance to the robots from Linebarrels of Iron, a previous work done by ULTRAMAN's penning team Eiichi Shimizu and Tomohiro Shimoguchi. *The suit can be seen as an artificial Ultra Armor (skin of an Ultra Warrior) since there are no transformation devices in the series, and without it, the main character would be helpless in a fight. *The suit is the first known, major Ultra related item to have been created by humans. *The eye visor of the Version 7 suit is based on Ultraman Noa's Energy Core. *The live-action suit used at Comic Con 2017, as well as the CGI model for the 2019 Anime has more red spots around the thighs and the neck, making it look more similar to Ultraman himself. See Also *Ultraman Factor *Ultra Armor *Transformation Item References id:Suit Ultraman Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Ultra Items Category:Armors Category:SSSP Weapons Category:SSSP Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)